1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording head for use in an ink jet recording method for executing a recording by discharging an ink, and an ink jet recording head cartridge constituted of a recording head and an ink therefor.
2. Related Background Art
An ink jet printing method is a recording method of generating an ink droplet and depositing it on a print medium such as a paper thereby achieving a printing. An ink jet recording head utilized in such printing method is provided with an aperture, called a discharge port, through which the ink is discharged.
For protecting the discharge port of the ink jet recording head during transportation, there are proposed a method of providing a cap-shaped protective member, and a method of sealing the discharge port with a sticky tape or a hot-melt tape as a discharge port protecting tape.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H05-77436 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a sealing method for the discharge port, utilizing a sealing tape employing an acrylic crosslinked polymer formed by crosslinking an acrylic copolymer with an isocyanate. The acrylic copolymer is constituted of an alkyl acrylate ester containing an OH group, and an alkyl acrylate ester having an alkyl chain containing 4 to 9 carbon atoms. In such acrylic copolymer, an ink resistance is improved by forming a high-molecular polymer by a crosslinking reaction of the OH groups and an isocyanate, thereby elevating a cohesive force. Besides the sealing tape, disclosed in the patent reference 1 is coated, on a surface thereof to be adhered to an article, with a fluorine-containing low-molecular compound and a high-molecular compound, thus showing a high water repellency.